Never Fear the Dark
by Harry the Dark Lord
Summary: Harry finds out why he should not fear the dark. Draco realizes he has feelings for Harry. . . Summary inside. Yaoi, you no like you no read.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Fear the Dark****-**

**Summary**

Harry finds out why he should never fear the Dark. Draco realizes that he has feelings for The Boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter. Harry finds out the hard way that not everyone is as they seem. And that Dumbledore and his so called 'Friends' were using his for there own gain. They say light heals all, but that's not true, sometimes light can hurt or even kill. The Dark may hide all your hurt, but sometime hiding is the best thing to do.

* * *

**Chapter 1- **

Pants were heard through out the forbidden forest as young Draco Malfoy ran for his life. How had it turned out this way? How had it come to him running in the forest trying to get away from a shadow creature that was trying to kill him? Just a few hours ago he was laying in his room on his nice warm queen size bed reading his book. Tears ran down as his cheeks as he ran. He didn't care if Malfoy's weren't suppose to cry, hell for all he knew he wasn't a Malfoy anymore. For who would willingly drop their only son off in such a dangerous place with nothing but the clothes on his back. The sound of the shadow creature chasing him stopped, but Draco did not. Finally, after a few more minutes of running Draco stopped. He looked behind him, trying to catch his breath, to see no shadow creature, he quickly turned back around half expecting the creature to appear in front of him. He tried to listen to see if he could hear the creature, but all he heard was the sound of someone crying. Wait just a god damn moment, someone else was here AND crying?! Draco quickly ran toward the place where the sound was coming from. He was lead to a big clearing that had a pond in the middle and a bolder next to the pond. On the bolder was the person crying, but Draco only saw the back of the person. The person had long midnight black hair **((A/N when I say long, I mean long, the bolder was about 3 feet plus the top half of the person which was about another 2 1/2- 3 feet, the hair came about an inch or 2 off the ground. So the hair was about 2 yards long!! can anyone say DAMN!!))**,and black wings that looked soft to the touch. . . hold up, the person has wings this could be a trick. Draco started to back up but steeped on a twig, which broke **((A/N Stupid twigs, I swear they're out to get everyone, BEWARE THE TWIGS, thank you and good night.))**. Draco saw the person tense and gasp. "W-who's there? The person asked, the person had to have been male because of the voice. "W-who ever you are, go away I wish to be alone." Draco couldn't move his body, the voice was so heavenly. "I said go away!" the boy said turning around, the boy gasped again when he saw Draco. "D-Draco, wh-what are you doing here?" Draco was confused, this boy knew him. He looked at the boy closely, the boy had moon-light pale skin, dark green eyes with cat-like pupils, a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, long elfin-like ears. . . wait a fucking minute, a lightning bolt shaped scar?

"H-Harry Potter? What happened to you?" Draco asked taking a steep toward the crying teen.

"I know, I'm hideous aren't I?" Harry said as more tears ran down his cheeks. Draco, after seeing the tears, practicly ran to the teen.

"No, not at all, your georgous, honestly!" Draco said as he wipped away some of Harry's tears.

"You're lieing, I know you are." Harry said.

"No, I swear I'm not!" Draco said.

"Bu-but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said I was ugly!" Harry said.

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous of your beauty." Draco said pulling Harry close to him, he was going to hurt the ones responsible for making **his **Harry cry. . . wait, since when did Harry become his. He felt Harry snuggle close to him, 'since right now' Draco thought.

"But, they said that before I tranformed, I must be hideous now!" Harry said as he started to cry again. Draco's eyes narrowed, oh yes the people responible for this were going to pay dearly for this.

"Shh, love, your not hideous and you were never ugly, I should know. My eyes never left you when we were in the same room, and when we weren't you always seemed to be on my mind, I never knew why until now." Draco said. 'I seem to have fallen head over heels for you.' he thought as he pulled Harry closer to him. "Tell me what happened. I hear the if you tell someone your problems you will feel better. That and I want the whole story when I kill those bastards for hurtting you." This made Harry laugh alittle.

"We-well it all started the when I ran away from my Aunt and Uncles house and to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. . ."

**Flash back (Harry's POV) -**

It was raining and I had just finished cleaning the kitchen/dinning room after Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's party, that took me hours to clean. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were in the family room watching the telly, my cousin Dudley was up stairs in one of his room sleeping (he had two rooms). "U-uncle Vernon, I-I'm done with the kitchen." I said. I was tired and was hopping that Uncle Vernon would let me go the bed, but I was unlucky.

"About time you sorry excuse for person. Since it took you a long time to clean up the kitchen I want you to go clean Dudley's second room for your punishment." He said.

"Wh-what, but that will take me forever and I'm exhausted." I said. I slapped my hand to my mouth, my eyes were wide open as Uncle Vernon turned around in his chair to look at me.

"Are you talking back to me boy, after we took you in, gave you food, you dare talk back to me!? Maybe we should have put you in an orphanage." he said getting up, my eyes widened as I took a steep back.

"N-n-no Uncle Vernon I would never talk back to you, I'm grateful that you took me in Uncle Vernon sir!" I said.

"Oh, so you're calling me a lair now are you?" he asked taking a steep toward me.

"N-n-no sir." I said backing up, I started to cry, I knew what he was about to do to me.

"Oh, so you admit you talked back to me are you?" he asked talking another steep toward me.

"I-I-I never talked back to you, sir." I said taking another steep back, my back hit the wall, I was trapped.

"I'll teach you to lie to me boy!" He said raising his hand to strike me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes as I heard Aunt Petunia scream, there, in front of me was my Uncle Vernon floating in mid air. "Boy, what have you done? Now you won't be able to go back to that school of yours since you will be expealed for using magic when you are under age. Now put me down this instance so I can punish you!!" he yelled. I ran up the stairs into Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room shrunk my trunk that still had everything I needed in it, grabbed my wand. I then ran down the stairs to see Uncle Vernon was still floating and Aunt Petunia was trying to get him down. I ran out the door and held my wand out. In less then a second a red double bus was in front of me.

"Where to lad?" The driver asked.

"Take to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, please." I said running onto the bus. A few minutes later I was standing in front of my destination. I ran up to the door and yanked it open. There I ran into Professor Snape, I didn't care I grabbed a hold of his cloak and started to cry. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from me.

"Potter," He started but was cut off by Professor Lupin.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Why aren't you at your Aunt and Uncle's place?" Lupin asked pulling me into a tight embrace, there I cryed for a few minutes before I was calm enough to answer his questions.

"I-I ju-just can't stay there anymore. He, Uncle Vernon, has started to beat me. I-I'm so scared Lupin, I-I need my friends." I said.

"Okay, they're up stairs in Ron's room." Lupin said. "I'll go tell Dumbledore you are here."

"O-okay." I said. I walked up stairs and went to Ron's door, I stopped when I hear Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voice.

"I heard Professor Snape and Professor Lupin are going to fetch Harry in about two weeks." Hermione said, they were talking about me?

"That annoying little git. Always getting spoiled by the Professors, expectaly that Serverus. Always making sure to be 'Hard' on him so he can be good at potions and get every potion right. And for what? Weaking the Dark Lord, our MASTER!! That just ain't right!" Ron said, my eyes widened.

"Ugh, you only have to pretend to be friends with the git, I have to pretend I'm in love with the ugly ass git." Ginny said. "I mean come on, Severus looks better than him, and that's saying something!"

"I know, have you SEEN his hair, it looks like its never seen a brush!" Hermione said.

"And he thinks He's all that, just because he is the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived-And-Won't-Freaking-died!" Ron said.

"But it will all be worth it when Dumbledore is give total control over Potter's vult, and any other vult that he maybe given, and we get our share of it!" Ginny said. I had had enough. I ran back down stairs: passing Professor Lupin, Snape, and Dumbledore; and ran out the door and away from the house. I wasn't sure where I was going all I knew is that I wanted to get away. . .

**End of Flash back (my POV)-**

"I soon passed out from exhaustion and when I awoke I was here and I looked like this. I don't know how long I was out." Harry said. Sometime during the story Draco had somehow manged to get Harry into his lap. Harry didn;t mind as he layed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"That's it, I'm going to kill them!" Draco said.

"Kill who?" Harry asked.

"Anyone and everyone who decides to hurt you." Draco said and his arm tighed around Harry.

"Oh, okay." Harry said. He liked the feeling of being in Draco's arms. 'I wish we could stay like this forever." he thought.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco?" Harry asked.

"Can I, um, can I kiss you?" Draco asked.

"Wh-what? Why would you want to kiss me? I-I mean, um, su-sure i-if you want to." Harry said blushing, Draco turned Harry's body so he was straddling his lap. Draco pulled Harry down so that their lips meet in a sweet and loving kiss. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. Draco's arms wrapped themselves around Harry's waist and Harry's arms found their way around Draco's neck. The two separated for some much needed air, and stared into each others eyes lovingly.

"I-I believe I have fallen in love with you Harry Potter." Draco said and Harry's eyes widened.

* * *

**Hello there, this is my first DracoXHarry fanfic, so I will except Flames. But I must warn you I may put your flame in my Author's Note before or after the Story if I think it is stupid. I want to see if any of you can guess what Harry has become, I know you might not get it right so don't feel stupid. The reason you won't get it right is because you don't know me, but that's okay I don't blame you. I will be really shocked it you get it right.**

**I was mad that my best friend since before we were even born didn't guess it right. I mean if you knew me you could easily guess what he is. And to make matters worse, he was staring at a picture of what Harry has become. This picture is all over my room. But you haven't been in my room so you won't be able to see the picture.**

**But don't worry folks, he was attcked by a couple of flying sheos and a flying dictionary. If you hang around me and you get an obvious question wrong you will learn how to duck. Because around me, everything lears how to fly, it may not learn how to land, but it will learn how to fly. Haha, I love my gay best friend/brother. Yes he is gay, his boyfriend is H-O-T hot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Fear the Dark****-**

* * *

**Summary**

Harry finds out why he should never fear the Dark. Draco realizes that he has feelings for The Boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter. Harry finds out the hard way that not everyone is as they seem. And that Dumbledore and his so called 'Friends' were using his for there own gain. They say light heals all, but that's not true, sometimes light can hurt or even kill. The Dark may hide all your hurt, but sometime hiding is the best thing to do.

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**A few Minutes before Harry ran in-**

Snape walked out of the kitchen/dinning area/meeting room trying to get way from Dumbledore, who was pissinf him the fuck off, and Remus Lupin, who he wanted to jump and claim he then and there. He had just got to the bottom of the stairs, and was about to go up them, when the door busted open and in came a scared looking Harry. He ran to Snape and started to cry on him. Snape, who was shocked to see one of his favorite students (even if he didn't show it musch) like this, pulled Harry away from him. "Potter," was all that he could say because Remus appeared behind him and started to question the boy.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Why aren't you at your Aunt and Uncle's place?" Lupin asked pulling him into a tight embrace that looked as though it would break the fragile looking boy in two.

"I-I ju-just can't stay there anymore. He, Uncle Vernon, has started to beat me. I-I'm so scared Lupin, I-I need my friends." Harry said after he calmed down a bit.

"Okay, they're up stairs in Ron's room." Lupin said. "I'll go tell Dumbledore you are here."

"O-okay."Harry said. Snape had a bad feeling about this, he was feeling that 'I'll go tell Dumbledore' meant 'We'll go tell Dumbledore' and he was right. As soon as Harry was out of their sight, Remus's arm found itself around one of Snape's arms, Snape blushed a little.

"Come on, we have to go tell Dumbledore." Lupin said.

"And why must I come? I heard you tell the boy that you would be the one telling Dumbledore." Snape said.

"I will be the one telling Dumbledore, I just don't want to do it alone because he gives me a bad feeling, and plus he smells bad." Lupin said. He tilted his like a confused puppy, making him look more adorable, and unknowingly made Snape's pants really tight all of sudden. Snape sighed as he gave in, how could one say no to him when he looked that adorable. And if someone could Snape wanted to know how they did. **((A/N: I can. . . (looks at Lupin who had his 'I'm-a-confused-puppy' face on) . . .not))**

"Fine you win." Snape said.

"Yea!" Lupin said and started to drag Snape to the kitchen/dinning are/meeting room. When they got there everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two to see one of Snape's arm was trapped in Lupin's arms.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have come to inform you sir, that Harry Potter has just shown up." Lupin said.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, his normal smile was not on his face.

"Well, sir, it is just like Lupin said, Potter has just shown up." Snape said.

"That can not be, I have not felt him." Dumbledore said standing up. "Come we must talk to him." he said and walked out of the kitchen/dinning area/meeting room. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Harry came flying down the stairs (no literally he was about a foot off the steeps, he feet never touched the ground) with tears in his eyes. The door opened and he flew out of it and then the door slammed shut which awoke Mrs.Black. She started yelling something about Blood traitors, mudbloods and non pure bloods in her house, the same thing as usual. But then she yelled something that confused everyone; Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down stairs when the door slammed shut.

"YOU GOD DAMN MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD TRAITORS HURT THE DARK LORD, NOW WE WILL ALL PAY!! HE WILL COME AND KILL US ALL!! GOOD REDDENS I SAY LESS TRASH IN THIS WORLD I SAY!!" Mrs. Black yelled. They finally silenced the woman after having her yell for about half an hour.

"I'm going to go research something." Hermione said then went back upstairs.

**Two days Later-**

Hermione ran down stairs with a book on dark creatures, she ran into the Kitchen/dinning are/meeting room. "I found something interesting!" Hermione said and everyone stopped what they are doing, hermione started to read the passage:

_"Dark Lord- He is also known as the Pumpkin King, he rules all of the dark creatures and because of this he is very powerful. The dark creatures fear him, love him, and respect him all at the same time. The Dark Lord can be one of three species: A vampire, an Elf, or a Dark Fairy._

_"If the Dark Lord was a Vampire he would try to control the light creatures along with the dark creatures. Only once did this happen, but it was only for a short period because he died shortly after. He would also be, compared to the other two, a weak dark lord. And because a Vampire Dark Lord is very weak it is rear that a Vampire becomes a Dark Lord._

_"If the Dark Lord was an Elf he would try and control the dark creatures, humans, and light creatures. This has never happened before. He is stronger than the Vampire Dark Lord (but not by much) he, if compared to the Dark Fairy Dark Lord, would seem like a light fairy in strength. And because the Elf Dark Lord is stronger than the Vampire Dark Lord it is more common for an Elf Dark Lord._

_"If the Dark Lord was a Dark Fairy Dark Lord he would only control the Dark creatures even though he could easily control the humans as well as the light creatures. But he only wishes to control the dark creatures because he believes that the humans can take care of themselves, but will willingly help them if they needed it, and he believes that the light creatures should only be controlled by their lord, But; like the humans; will help them if they ever needed help. Yes, light fairies are very weak, they hardly even have power, but that does not mean that dark fairies are also weak. To be honest they are the strongest species of the Dark creatures. A Dark Fairy Dark Lord is the most beautiful out of the three, he is also the only one who could easily pass as a human, save for the wings and the eyes. And Unlike the other two, he has a since of honor, they mate for life, and they are more loving. But it is sad to say that the last of these beautiful creatures died on July 31, 1993."_

"Wait a minute, that's Harry's birthday!" Lupin said.

"Yes, that is what I found interesting, what if the last Dark Fairy never died, what if Harry is the last Dark Fairy, and he is the Dark Lord?" Hermione said.

"That's can't be. Lilly and James were not Dark Fairies, they were human!" Snape said.

"Yes, but they did adopted." Lupin said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room asked.

"What you didn't know? Lilly couldn't bare a child so they adopted Harry." Lupin said.

"But Harry looks just like James AND has Lilly's eyes." Madeye Mood said.

"Yes, well, that is because a Dark Fairy that has been adopted will transform themselves to look like their adopted parents, And plus, Dark Fairies always have midnight black hair, so it wasn't hard for him to make himself look like them." Lupin said as though he was talking about the weather.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was there when they adopted him. Oh god was he beautiful. Long midnight black hair, dark green almost black eyes with cat-like pupils, and long elfin-like ears, he had yet to grow his wings. James and Lilly signed the papers and picked him up, after he got a good look at them he transformed. His hair shortened to be just like James', and his dark green eyes with cat-like pupils turned to Lilly's green eyes with normal pupils." Lupin said looking like he was daydreaming. "I wonder what his real parents would have looked like?" Snape got really jealous at this.

"Who cares what they looked like, I want to know what happened to them, why was he in the orphanage?" Snape asked.

"We can only guess." Dumbledore said.

"No, there is one person we can ask." Lupin said.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Staria, the ruler of Wear wolfs. She'll know of Harry's real parents.

**Three day's Later-**

Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin were walking in the Forbiden Forest they were heading to the city of wear wolfs. When they reached the gates of the city they were greeted by an old woman with long gray hair and gray eyes. "Remus Lupin, it has been a long time since you have been here. We haven't seen you here since you came and told us about young Harry Potter. How is the young Prince?" she asked.

"I do not know Lady Staria." Lupin said, "He ran away from us crying, I wish I knew where my pup is." he added as he started to tear up.

"I see, so the transformation has began. But, to us, he will always be our young prince until he has found a mate. Now what it is you came here for?" Staria asked.

"We wish to know about the young Prince's real parents." Lupin said.

"I had thought as much. Come, we will tell you in out hut." Staria said as she turned as started to walk followed by Lupin, Snape, and Dumbledore (in that order). They got to an old hut and went in, she sat them around a small flame. "The young Prince's parents were beautiful, but his mother had to have been the most beautiful creature of all times. He was not only beautiful on the out side but he was also beautiful on the in side. He was so sweet, it was a wonder why he was abandoned in the woods, we found him and raised him. He had a secret place in the woods that he would go a play his ocarina, what a lovely sound that was. Then he meet his mate, the Dark Lord at the time, and left us, but he came and visited when he could. He got pregnant with the young Prince, while he was with the young Prince he fell ill. The young Prince was born a healthy baby, but his mom died while giving birth. The young Prince's father was devistated that his life mate had died, he soon took his own life, after he placed the young Prince in the orphanage, then sweet Lilly and James got him. We knew he was in good hands, but then that day came and we were not able to get to him before you did." The group took in all the information.

"Wait you mean to tell me Harry's real parents were of the same sex?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes most Dark Fariy couples are of the same sax." Staria said, she then stood up. "You wish to see his secret place, yes? We take you." she said then left followed by Lupin, Snape, and a shocked Dumbledore (in that order). They walked a few miles when Staria stopped. "Well I'll be damned, like mother like son. but instead of an ocarina he uses his voice, and what a beautiful voice it is." The group then heard what she heard a beautiful voice singing. The quickly got to the clearing, there they saw Harry Potter sitting in Draco's lap singing.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope." Is what he sang. After he was done Draco was just about to pull him in for a kiss when Staria started to clap.

"Well done, young Prince, you would have made your mother proud. This was his secret place you know, he was very beautiful just like you. He would come here when he wanted to be alone and play this ocarina." Staria pulled a red and black ocarina.

* * *

**Hello again, it seems like we found out what Harry was, and a little of Harry's past. Well this is all for today, please R&R.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Fear the Dark****-**

**I'm am one of those Authors that pick favorites! And if become my favorite I will tell you and I may put your review in the next chapter like I'm about to do with my favorite Review, and here it is:**

claps it's very very intesrting, to tell you the truth, I thought that  
Harry turned into a wareworlf but thankfully he turned much better, sigh I  
always loved faries, your choice of dark faries is very good...so Harry is a  
prince huh, Yay now Draco is his mate right? these two make a very cute  
couple, the song that Harry sang is very beautiful, Snape and Lupin huh..I  
like these two as much as I like Harry and Draco so I hope they would end up  
together, anyway please update son! I wanna read more .

**This was written by BluePearl0luv. As of right now, BluePearl0luv, ****you are my favorite. Now here's the next Chapter. **

**And if you loved what I did with Harry and the Dark Fairies you're going to love what I'm going to do with Harry's 'Mom'. In this Chapter I'm going to be going deeper into the Dark Fairies, we're going to learn the more about them and how they are characterized.**

* * *

**Summary**

Harry finds out why he should never fear the Dark. Draco realizes that he has feelings for The Boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter. Harry finds out the hard way that not everyone is as they seem. And that Dumbledore and his so called 'Friends' were using his for there own gain. They say light heals all, but that's not true, sometimes light can hurt or even kill. The Dark may hide all your hurt, but sometime hiding is the best thing to do.

**Warning Warning:**

**Randomness and OOCness**

* * *

**Random-**

Harry walked into the room, he was happy, he had just talking a really long shower. Nothing could make the boy any happier, Harry's Door busted open to show a really excited Draco. "Harry come quick, I wanna show you some thing!" Draco said. Harry sighed, he walked over to his bed and grabbed his boxers **((We now know Harry's a boxer man))** and put them on, he then slipped his pants on.

"Okay Draco, now I'm ready to see what ever has made you this excited." Harry said and followed Draco out of the room. They walked down to the basement. There Harry saw. . .

**Narrator- What did Harry see? What has made Draco so excited? To find out you must wait until the next Chapter to find out!**

**End Random-**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Harry's ''Mother's'' past Part 1  
**

"Well done, young Prince, you would have made your mother proud. This was his secret place you know, he was very beautiful just like you. He would come here when he wanted to be alone and play this ocarina." Staria pulled a red and black ocarina.

"Beautiful." Harry breathed out when he saw the ocarina.

"That is the same thing he said when he his first love gave it to him. What a handsome Vampire he was." The woman said as she looked like she was reliving the moment.

"My mom loved someone other than my father?" Harry asked.

"I am sad to say your mother did not love you father at all, he was in love with the Vampire who died in a war. What a rare couple that was, but then again your mother was a rare fairy."the woman said. "Young Prince do you know how Dark Fairies are characterized?"

"No ma'am." Harry said.

"We'll tell you, then we'll show you your mother's life from when we found him to the end" Staria said. "Like Wizards and Witches, Dark Fairs are characterized by their power but they are also characterized by how rare they are. From the most common to the rarest: Dark Fairies that have the power to control peoples dreams, Dark Fairies that control people nightmares, Dark that can see into people's mind, Dark Fairies that can Shape Shift, Elemental Dark Fairies; Which -from most common to rarest- consist of: Wind Dark Fairies, Earth Dark Fairies, Water Dark Fairies, Fire Dark Fairies, and Ice Dark Fairies; and then the most rares Dark Fairy -and what your mother was- Night Fairies." Snape made a strange noise and every one looked at him. "Ah, we see you know of them."

"How could I not know of them. They have very long life spans, they are strongest at night." Snape said.

"That is true, they age slower than any of the creatures. Now I think it is time we show you, Young Prince, or mother's life. Please walk over to the pond." Staria said as she made her way to the pond while pulling something out of her many pockets. Harry walked over to the pond, dragging Draco with him, everyone else then ran to the pond also wanting to see Harry's mother life. "Good, now look into the pond." Staria said and threw a hand full of dust into the pond.

**Flash back-**

Harry and the others felt like they were falling into a pit of nothing ness. They stopped and looked around they were in the forest but they weren't in the clearing. The sound of a baby crying caught everyone's attention, they looked around and saw a bundle of white cloth laying on the ground. Harry walked over to the bundle which stopped crying once he was next to it. Inside the bundle was a baby that had long black hair and dark green eyes with cat-like pupils, the baby looked as though it was looking at Harry and laughed and held its arms out to show it wanted to be held. Harry turned and looked at the group confused. "Can he see me?" Harry asked.

"No, this is like a memory, he can't see you, hear you, or even tough you." Staria said and walked over to the bundle and tried to pick him up but just went right through him. "See."

"Oh, okay." Harry said. The bushes right next to Harry shook and a woman with long black hair gray eyes, she wore dark blue robes and she held a basket full of herbs.

"That was us when we were younger." Staria said. Harry turned to look at the woman and the baby started to cry again, Harry and the younger version of Staria looked at the baby who had stopped crying once he saw Harry was looking at him. Harry thought this was weird but shoved it off saying the baby stopped crying once the younger version of Staria looked at the baby, not him.

"Why hello there, what are you doing here?" Staria asked picking the baby up. Staria looked around to see no one, "I don't see anyone here to claim you as theirs, so I guess I will have to take care of you little one."

**DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP**

The group once again felt like they were falling when they felling stopped they were in a small one room hut. Harry looked around there was one bed on the wall farthest from him, in the middle of the was a pit that looked like a fire could be built to cook on and keep the hut warm, behind him was a home made cradle which was a box with sheets in it. The door of the hut was an opening covered by a piece of cloth. Harry wondered where they were when a little boy about four years of age ran in from out side with only a pair of pants on.

" 'Arry, 'Arry! Watch me!!" The little boy said as he ran and did a summer salt. "Did ya see me? Did ya 'Arry, did ya?" The little boy asked looking at Harry.

"Is he saying Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged and continued watching the little boy do summer salts with a small smile. Staira walked in and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Staria asked.

"I'm doing summersalts for 'Arry." the little boy said smiling at Staria.

"Who's Harry? A friend?" Staria asked.

"Nope, 'e is my son from the future come to see me." The little boy said. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the older verson of Staria whose eyes were just as wide.

"I thought you said he couldn't see me." Harry said.

"He's not suppose to." Staria said. "So this is what he meant when he said that, we thought it was just one of his many games he made up." she muttered.

"What are you talking about, 'Arry, I can see you just fine." the boy said.

"Oh, okay, whats your name?" Harry asked. The little boy giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand, this made Harry smile at how cute he looked. All of a sudden he got a longing to have a kid of his own, he glanced at Draco, then blushed at the idea. There was noway Draco would want to have a family with him, 'Who would want to be with someone as hideous as me?' he thought.

"What are you looking at 'Arry?" The boy asked.

"A friend of mine." Harry said.

"Where is he?" The little boy asked looking around the hut.

"Can't you see him, he's right behind me." Harry said. The little boy looked at Harry the looked behind him tring to see Harry's friend.

"No, I can't see anyone but you." The boy said he started to tear up, "You must not like me any more because I can't see your friend."

"No thats not true." Harry said pulling the boy into a tight hug like a parent would to a child who had a nightmare. "You know, you never told me your name." Harry said trying to get the boy to think of something else.

"Ho that's right I must tell you before you leave, my name is. . ." The group felt like they were falling again, ". . . Zinx" was the last word the group hear before every thing turned black.

**DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP ****DMXHP**

The group landed in what looked like a small town square, people were running around carring baskets of what looked like carrots, raddish, potatos, corn, and any other food you can think of. Harry looked around and a ten year old boy with bright green eyes, midback midnight black hair that had blood red and silver strips. The boy was lookind directly at him smiling, it took a while for him to realize that this boy was his mother. The boy walked over to him. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again Harry." The boy said.

"Zinx?" Harry asked and the boy's eyes started to sparkel with happyness.

"Good, you heard me, I was afraid you hadn't heard he when you disappeared those ten years ago." Zinx said.

"Ten years? How old are you?" Harry asked and Zinx laughed.

"You have his laugh." Draco whispered.

"I look to be ten, but I'm really 14." Zinx said. Suddenly Zinx was pushed and he started to fall when he was caught by a boy who looked to be 12 with shoulder length blond white hair and silverish/blue eye, Zinx started blushing like a madman.

"Just like Draco." Harry muttered.

"Did you say something?" Draco asked.

"Um, no." Harry said.

"You alright there Zinx?" The boy asked. Zinx opened his mouth then closed it and nodded. "That's good." The boy said and gave Zinx a dashing smile that showed of his inlarched canine teeth.

"Vampire." Draco breathed. The boy's silverish/blue eyes snapped up and caught Draco's eyes, the boy glared at him.

"Who were you talking to Zinx?" The boy asked his eyes never leaving Draco's, who was glaring right back. This question snapped Zinx back to reality.

"Oh I was talking to my son from the future." Zinx said blushing. The boy's eyes snapped to Harry, and his eyes softened, this caused Draco to wrap his arms around Harry, and his glare to increase. And Draco wrapping his arms around Harry mad him visible to Zinx. Harry looked between the boy and Draco, he saw they looked exactly alike.

"Now this is scary." Harry said.

"Whats scarry Harry?" Zinx asked.

"Draco and him look exactly alike." Harry said.

"Who and Draco look exactly alike?" Zinx asked.

"Draco and him." Harry said.

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked. Harry's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"Y-your name is Draco?" Harry asked.

Uh, yea." the boy said.

"My name is Draco." Draco said.

"Now that's scarry." Harry and Zinx said.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't bee updating, but I've had boyfriend and girlfriend problems. Plus I was in a play and the teacher just had to have us have practice until 5:30. Then I had to do Homework and then Cook dinner, and THEN I had to to my chores, and when I was done with them I had to go to bed because it was 10.** **And to top it all off I had writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Fear the Dark****-**

**I have a new favorite reader!!!! My new favorite reader is:**

**SiriusBlackIsGod**

**This is what SiriusBlackIsGod wrote:**

That's an incredibly creepy ending. I love it! God I'm weird, I actually like  
creepy things - especially when they're real. I love seeing the memories but  
Zinx? Is he supposed to be James? Incredible that he can see Harry and the  
other boy can see Draco. Like I said, its really creepy, especially as the two  
blonds share a name! Can't wait for the next chapter so please update really  
soon. Thanks.

**What I really like is the Thanks at the end. And for your question the answer is no. Zinx is not James, Zinx is Harry's really father or 'Mother' if you will, James is not Harry's Father. He and Lilly had to adopt Harry because Lilly could not get pregnant. So I hope this answers your question. **

**If any one has a question please ask me and I will try my hardest to answer it. And if anyone has any suggestions for a story, or for this story please tell me, and if I like it (which I most likely will) I will try to somehow put it into the story. Now without further delay, lets get on with the story!!!! :p  
**

* * *

**Summary**

Harry finds out why he should never fear the Dark. Draco realizes that he has feelings for The Boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter. Harry finds out the hard way that not everyone is as they seem. And that Dumbledore and his so called 'Friends' were using his for there own gain. They say light heals all, but that's not true, sometimes light can hurt or even kill. The Dark may hide all your hurt, but sometime hiding is the best thing to do.

**Warning Warning:**

**Randomness and OOCness**

* * *

**Random-**

There Harry saw Snape in a Barney suit singing the 'I Love You' song. Harry stood there mouth open and eyes wide. "So, how do you like it?" Draco asked snapping Harry back into reality which was that there was Severus Snape in a Barney suit singing AND dancing around his living room. Harry turned and started to walk up the stairs to his room. "Wait! Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to go shoot myself now." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because now I am going to have nightmares about Snape in a Barney Costume singing and dancing in MY living room. That is why." Harry said then continued to walk up the stairs.

"So, do you like it?" Draco asked and got a shoe in the face as his answer.

**Narrator- What else could happen? To find out you must wait until the next Chapter to find out!**

**End Random-**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Harry's ''Mother's'' past Part 2**

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked. Harry's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"Y-your name is Draco?" Harry asked.

Uh, yea." the boy said.

"My name is Draco." Draco said.

"Now that's scary." Harry and Zinx said.

"Okay, when I say go, the both of you say your last name together." Zinx said.

"I swear if you have the same last name I am going to scream." Harry said.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . GO!"

"Malfoy." Both Draco's said.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Harry said. Harry took off running down the road screaming his head off. Zinx took off after him, but instead of screaming he was laughing his head off. Both Malfoys ran after them, concerned for their safety **((Aw, that is so sweet))**.After running for five minutes Zinx stopped and looked at where they were, his eyes widened. Harry was standing next to the Mermaid Lake.

"Um, Harry dear, slowly come towards me please." Zinx said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you are in front of Mermaid Lake which is full of Mermaids, hince the name." Zinx said.

"Aren't Mermaids sweet?" Harry's Draco asked. Zinx's Draco looked at Harry's Draco and said:

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get to close." There was suddenly a very loud splash and Zinx yelling Harry's name, the two Draco's turned to see Zinx running torward the lake but no Harry. They put two and two together and realized that Harry was pulled into the lake.

"SHIT!!!" both Draco's said and started to run toward the lake. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and Staria finally caught up with them to see Zinx dive into the water. Snape grabbed Draco's (Harry's) arm when he too was about to jump into the lake.

"LET ME GO!!!" Draco yelled gaining the other Draco's attention. He turned to looked at Draco.

"I'm not holding on to you!" Draco (Zinx's) yelled.

"Not You!! I'm Talking To This Old Man Holding On To Me!!" Draco (Harry's) Yelled back.

"OLD MAN!!! I'LL TELL YOU YOUNG MAN I AM NO OLD MAN!!!!!" Snape yelled.

"Oh my god, look at the lake!" Lupin said pointing at the lake. The lake had turned to be a dark purple.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, but I thougt that it was best if I updated as soon as I could and I'm so sorry I haven't bee updating, but I've had boyfriend and girlfriend problems. Plus I was in a play and the teacher just had to have us have practice until 5:30. Then I had to do Homework and then Cook dinner, and THEN I had to to my chores, and when I was done with them I had to go to bed because it was 10.** **And to top it all off I had writers block.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Fear the Dark****-**

**I don't have a new favorite, so that means that my favorite is still:  
**

**SiriusBlackIsGod**

**This is what SiriusBlackIsGod wrote this time:  
**

Oh no! I hope Harry's ok. Draco's going to save him right? Harry's Draco, I  
mean. God, that is confusing, lol. What is the other Draco to Zinx? Please  
don't tell me that he's Harry's other parents cos that would too weird and  
gross. It's quite funny having two Dracos though. If they're exactly the same  
they can see all their faults in the other and see exactly why people can find  
them irritating. You really really really have to update soon cos I'm going to  
pass out if I don't know Harry's ok! Thank you!

**Yes I know it is confusing, I was so confused when I was writing it _ and I'm still kind of confuzled. The other Draco is a crush to Zinx, and no the other Draco is not Harry's Father, he is the vampire that dies, you know the one I told you guys about in the other chapter. That is why I put them in here to be funny.**

* * *

**Summary**

Harry finds out why he should never fear the Dark. Draco realizes that he has feelings for The Boy-who-lived, or Harry Potter. Harry finds out the hard way that not everyone is as they seem. And that Dumbledore and his so called 'Friends' were using his for there own gain. They say light heals all, but that's not true, sometimes light can hurt or even kill. The Dark may hide all your hurt, but sometime hiding is the best thing to do.

**Warning Warning:**

**Randomness and OOCness**

* * *

**Random-**

"He is such an idiot! Why the hell am I going out with him?" Harry asked himself as he searched around the room for something. The door creeked open and Draco stuc his head in.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked and shut the door when 'The DaVinci Code was thrown at him and left a dent in the door. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco said.

"That would be the only smart thing you've done all morning!!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, love, will you please tell me what I did?" Draco asked.

"You want to know what you did?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, "You. . . "

**Narrator- To find out what Draco did stay tuned.  
**

**End Random-**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5- Harry's ''Mother's'' past Part 3  
**

"OLD MAN!!! I'LL TELL YOU YOUNG MAN I AM NO OLD MAN!!!!!" Snape yelled.

"Oh my god, look at the lake!" Lupin said pointing at the lake. The lake had turned to be a dark purple.

"Wha-what's happening to the lake?" Draco asked, the other Draco spun around just in time to see Zinx be thrown out of the lake empty handed.

"HARRY!!!" Zinx yelled as the whole lake was lifted into the air to form a sphere. "WAKE UP HARRY!!!" Zinx screamed. Everyone saw the lake water clear up so they were able to see Harry curled into a ball surrounded by evil looking things that were part human part fish. One of them ran their finger down Harry's face, Harry looked up with half open eyes, Draco saw that his eyes were clouded up like when he was telling him of his past.

"What's wrong with him?" Snape asked.

'"I don't know, all I know is that when I tried to get close to him he blasted me away muttering 'Their all liers' and 'They all diserve to die'." Zinx said.

"You heared me?" Snape asked.

"I've been able to hear for awhile, I just can't see you." Zinx said.

"He's remembering something terrible." Draco muttered and everyone looked at him.

"What was that squirt?" The other Draco asked.

"I said that he as remembering something terrible, most likely of the people who pretended to be his friends for four years only to find out that they were using him to get rich and famous." Draco said then his eyes narrow and his pupils became cat like "I swear I will kill them with my bare hands." suddenly Draco was surrounded by darkness. "Do you hear that Harry? I swear to you that I WILL kill them for you so you won't have to worry or get your hands dirty!!" Draco yelled the darkness hit the sphere popping it and the mermaids fell back into the lake leaving Harry in the air.

"You mean it?" Harry asked sounding not totally there.

"That is what I'm here for, I'm here to protect you." Draco said and Harry slowly float down and into Zinx's awaiting arms. The group started to feel as if they were falling again.

"Well it seems it is time for you to go." Zinx said handing Harry to Draco and then they disappeared.

**DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH **

The group landed in the clearing where a boy with bright green eyes, midback midnight black hair that had blood red and silver strips, he was sitting on the bolder that Harry was sitting on. He had tears running down his cheeks, he lifted a silver ocarina and started playing a really sad song. Harry -who snapped back to reality when they landed- started to sing.

"I'm running, I'm crying.  
Why won't you turn around?  
I'm screaming your name.  
But you never turned around.  
You just keep walking away.

What happened to the smiles  
We used to share?  
What happened to the laughter  
That floated around us?  
Where did it all go?

We used to have so  
Much fun together.  
But that ran away  
When we started fighting.  
I miss the good old days.

What happened to the smiles  
We used to share?  
What happened to the laughter  
That floated around us?  
Where did it all go?

You used to be my  
Knight and shinning armor.  
But now you've become  
The very thin I needed  
Protection from.

What happened to the smiles  
We used to share?  
What happened to the laughter  
That floated around us?  
Where did it all go?

But I guess this is why  
We never want to grow up.  
We don't want to feel  
The pain I'm feeling now.  
Peter Pan please come save me." Harry sang with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why are crying?" A male voice said.

"You know very well why I'm crying Draco." Zinx said.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be help. I am a soldier and I must go to war." Draco said.

"But I don't want you to." Zinx said and rain started to poor.

"But I must." Draco said.

"You'll die." Zinx said.

"You don't know that." Draco said.

"I feel it in my soul." Zinx said.

"We're not going to have this conversation again Zinx. Now I must go." Draco said then kiss Zinx on the lips, and the group disappeared.

**DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH **

The Group landed in what looked like a funaral, Zinx was being hugged by everyone there. "I told him not to go, I told him." Zinx was muttering.

"I know, love, he was such an idiot." A girl with fire red hair said.

"I hate him!!" Zinx yelled. "Why did he have to die? Why didn't he listen to me?"

"Were so sorry." another girl said.

"Just leave me alone." Zinx said and everyone left, well not everyone. A guy with short midnight black hair, and dark green eyes, and a black cloak.

"I'm sorry about your loss." The man said.

"Who are you?" Zinx asked.

"I'm . . ."

* * *

**Me- Okay this is it for now. And the song is mine, I wrote is just for this story, please don't take it with out asking.  
**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- Okay here is a question for every one, Who is that man?**

**Me- Can I guess?**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- No.**

**Me- Why, I want to guess T_T**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- You can't guess because you know the answer.**

**Me- Meany! *Runs out of the room crying***

**SiriusBlackIsGod- *Watches me run out of the room* it is okay folks, she'll be back.**

**Me- I'm never coming back and writing on the story again!!!**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- *Laughs nervously* Don't listen to her she's not serous.**

**Me- Yes I am!!**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- *Laughs nervously, and slowly backs out of the room* I'll be back. *Sounds of things being thrown and muffled yells***

**Me- *Comes back into the room* I'm sorry that was uncalled for. *Gets nugged in the back by ****SiriusBlackIsGod* and I promise to write on the story. There happy?**

**SiriusBlackIsGod- Yes *Skips out of the room***

**Me- Please read and review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Fear the Dark-**

**Omg, I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for a while! Please forgive me! I have no excuse so I will skip the Random and Go straight into the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-**

The Group landed in what looked like a funaral, Zinx was being hugged by everyone there. "I told him not to go, I told him." Zinx was muttering.

"I know, love, he was such an idiot." A girl with fire red hair said.

"I hate him!" Zinx yelled. "Why did he have to die? Why didn't he listen to me?"

"Were so sorry." another girl said.

"Just leave me alone." Zinx said and everyone left, well not everyone. A guy with short midnight black hair, and dark green eyes, and a black cloak.

"I'm sorry about your loss." The man said.

"Who are you?" Zinx asked.

"I'm Ki Tae, and I'm here for you. But it seems I have come at a bad time." the man said. Zinx looked at Ki Tae suspiciously.

"Why are you here for me? What do you want from me?" Zinx asked.

"I don't think this is a good time to tell you, after all that you have been through today." Ki Tae said glancing at the coffin, Zinx looked over Ki Tae's shoulder to look at the coffin then looked back at Ki Tae.

"Just tell me so you can get your ass away from me, I'm not in the mood for games." Zinx said wanting to go to his spot and hide forever.

"The reason I am here is because it seems that you are my mate." Ki Tae said and Zinx eyes widened before he glared at the man.

"I refuse." Zinx said and Ki Tae's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't refuse." Ki Tae said.

"I just did." Zinx said then began to walk away.

"Do you know who I am? I am the Dark Lord! There are many people who wish to be my mate!" Ki Tae yelled, Zinx stopped and turned to look at the man.

"Then go find one of those many people and leave me alone." Zinx said. The group was then felt like they were being pulled again.

**DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH**

The Group landed in a gorgeous room fill with many beautiful stuff, Harry everyone else turned towards the door when it opened and Zinx walked in wearing the most beautiful gown that Harry had ever seen. A maid with long blond hair and blue/gray blue eyes walked in, and Zinx sat down at the a desk and the maid started working on Zinx's hair. "I'm a horrible person." Zinx said.

"No you are not, my lord." the maid said.

"Cindy, do not call me that, and I am a horrible person." Zinx said and Cindy sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Cindy asked and Zinx spun and looked at her.

"You should know why Cindy. I am marring the Dark Lord." Zinx said and Cindy looked at him confused.

"Why are you a horrible person for that, you should be happy." Cindy said.

"I'm still in love with Draco, you know, your older brother!" Zinx yelled standing up. Cindy looked at him sadly.

"Oh, honey, I thank he would be okay if you fell in love with someone else, he'd be happy that you've moved on. . . If you ever allow yourself to move on that is." Cindy said pushing him back into the chair, "And plus my brother has been dead for over 50 years. And if you don't marry him, the Dark Lord will die, you know that." Cindy said finishing up on his hair. "Now I must go and help with the preparations." She said then left, Zinx turned and looked at Harry.

"Please don't hate me for what I am about to do." With that the group was pulled away again.

**DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH**

This time when the group landed then were back in the hut that they met Zinx when he was 4. Zinx was laying in the bed holding him swelled up belly and Staria was beside him. The curtain for the door was pushed a side and Cindy walked in. "How is he?"

"He is getting weaker, at this rate when he gives birth he will not make it through." Staria said.

"Damn it, first the Dark Lord is killed now Zinx is dieing, what next? Am I gonna find out that my brother was never really dead?" Cindy asked throwing up her arms in the air.

"Cindy, that is crazy, your brother died, his heart was ripped out." Staria said.

"I know, I know." Cindy said then sat down next the the bed. Just then a teen age boy with white hair and gray eyes walked in followed by a teen age girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mother." the teenager said bowing his head to Cindy.

"Oh, Lucius, I forgot that Hogwarts ended today. I'm so sorry sweety." Cindy said then got up and hugged Lucius and finally notices the girl. "Oh who is this fine lady?"

"Mother, this is Narcissa, she is my mate." Lucius said, then smiled at his mother, "And I forgive you, I know why you forgot and how is Uncle Zinx?"

"Is. . that. . . my . . . little Luc?" came a breathy question from Zinx. Lucius walked over to him and kneeled to be closer to him.

"Yes Uncle, it is me."

"Aw. . . I knew. . . it. How. . .was. . .school?" Zinx asked.

"It went well, I learned new stuff that I didn't know they year before." Lucius said.

"And. . . did. . . you. . . bring her?" Zinx asked. Lucius nodded and turned towards Narcissa and beckoned her to come closer. When she got there she bent to get closer to him.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Narcissa said politely.

"Thank you. . . young. . . Lady. Luc. . . remember. . . what I. . .told you." Zinx said then yelled in pain.

"Whats going on?" Cindy asked.

"He is in labor, Harry wants to come out and meet the parents of his future mate." Staria said then pushed them all out. The Group watched the gory seen of Harry being born and Zinx not making it through.

**DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH ****DxH**

The group finally landed back in the present, and everyone was quiet. "So wait," Draco said and everyone looked at him, "Harry is older than me?" that got everyone to laugh.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I forgot about this story.**


End file.
